


Afterglow

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: He left, and the role of Abby’s protector, confidant, and occasional fuck buddy fell on her.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Trigger warning for past self-harm in the third section. Implied past Gibbs/Jen and Gibbs/Abby.

“I’m coming to get you. Stay there.”  
It’s nearing 0230 when she gets to the club. Why call her instead of Kate or Ziva or even Tony or Tim, she didn’t know, but a part of her was almost happy about it. Almost. The other part of her is annoyed at the wake-up call 3 hours before she was planning on getting up.  
She spots the familiar red hot rod, the Goth sitting in it. The engine is definitely shot, but Abby’s already called the towing company to get it. Within five minutes, it’s picked up to be placed outside her apartment, and she’s driving back to her place in Georgetown. Abby doesn’t say anything about not going home, stares at the road ahead, and maybe it’s because she didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t try to engage her in conversation. After all, she didn’t know what urged her to pick up her cell in the first place, let alone to drive out to get the younger woman, but she’s glad she did.

* * *

  
“You’re warm. S’great for cuddling.”  
Abby’s drunk and clingy, words slurring as she lays all but on top of her. Abby wasn’t in any position to sleep alone tonight, but she’s not sure why she’s in her bed. She’s not sure why, after picking Abby up at the bar, she decided to bring her home.  
The bourbon on her breath reminds her of Paris and late nights in her office, and she dodges every attempt Abby makes at kissing her because she’s drunk and it’s not right, no matter how much she wants to. When Abby falls asleep in her arms, she lets her guard down, stroking her hair absentmindedly as she lets the haze of sleep wash over her.

* * *

  
“Do you regret it?”  
She runs her fingers over faded scars, mere bumps now under tattooed skin. They’re most noticeable like this, when she’s laying on top of Abby, her arms on display. At work, no one really sees them, covered either by distracting evidence around the lab or her lab coat if they get too close. Abby likes it that way. It’s privileged information because here, away from prying eyes, she can tell the truth.  
“No.”

* * *

  
“We’d make such a cute couple.”  
She blinks slowly, looking over at Abby as she leaves the bed, searching for her clothes. Maybe she hadn’t meant to say it aloud because she didn’t register the words coming from her mouth.  
“Abby.”  
“Mmm?”  
“Come back to bed.”  
Or maybe she did, a deliriously happy smile on her lips as she crawls back onto the bed.  
They weren’t a couple; she didn’t care that this was just a physical relationship; it was all either of them could give. And she tells herself she doesn’t care whether or not she stays the night, but she knows she sleeps better when Abby stays.  
She draws her closer until Abby sighs softly, relaxing.

* * *

  
“Sleep at my place tonight.”  
Abby says it as a statement but it’s a request. She has heard rumors that she sleeps in a coffin, and she’d be lying if she says she’s not intrigued. She knows that Abby lives a bit closer to NCIS than she does, but it’s the first time that she’s offered to let her stay over.  
“You can use the bed. You don’t have to sleep in the coffin.”  
She smiles, takes her hand gently, “Wherever you sleep is where I want to be.”

* * *

  
“How bad does it look?”  
She wants to roll her eyes at the over-dramatics, but a part of her loves it. She feigns concern, catching her hand gently.  
“Nothing a few kisses can’t cure.”  
“Are you sure?”  
She laughs, presses kisses to her cut, “Yes. It’s a paper cut.”

* * *

  
“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”  
It comes out, quite literally, as Abby is packing up for the night. She stands in the doorway, watching her shut down her babies. Abby doesn’t pause, continuing her trip around her lab. It’s only when she’s done that she stops in front of her, smiling softly. She laces their fingers together, squeezing gently.  
“But you are, right?”  
Despite everything, she was. She squeezes back softly.  
“Yeah.”

* * *

  
“Let me take care of you.”  
She hates the idea of someone taking care of her, but at the same time, appreciates the sentiment. She’s overworked, tired, and needs a tumbler of bourbon. Abby sits on the couch in her office, looking as tired as she felt. She rubs a hand over her face, standing from her chair. She has so much work to do, but the words blur on the screen, and she decides a small break won’t hurt.  
She settles on the couch, resting her head on Abby’s lap, releasing a low sigh as Abby runs her fingers through her hair. It’s nice.  
And she knows that any moment someone could walk through the door with a demand, and for a fleeting moment she wishes she wasn’t the director of a federal agency. As Abby starts to massage her scalp, she finds that she doesn’t care about anything else. The world could be ending, but if she had Abby, it could go up in smoke.

* * *

  
“Woah! I never knew you had a tattoo!”  
Abby’s voice is excited, her soft fingers running against her hip where the line of roses sit. She smiles up at her, a blush coloring her cheeks.  
“I was 18. Wanted to piss off my dad.”  
Abby grins, her lips tracing the same path as her fingers.  
“What would he say now?” She mummers.  
Probably something bigoted, she knew. He loved her but never fully embraced her, not the way her mother had. She feels Abby’s focus shift and grins, tightening her fingers in her hair to keep her steady.  
“Doesn’t matter.”

* * *

  
“Tell me again.”  
Abby’s facing her computer monitors, Jethro’s face shining on them. He’s gone, and maybe he’ll come back, but his unused vacation time only has a couple months left. To be frank, the odds of him returning are slim. Abby’s optimism, however, is contagious. She wants so badly to believe he’ll come home, if only because it’ll make Abby happy.  
She steps forward, wrapping her arms around the Goth from behind, her voice soft as she presses a kiss against her cheek, “I’m not going anywhere, Abbs. I promise.”

* * *

  
“Are you still awake?”  
The question jolts Abby from her thoughts, and she turns to find Jen staring at her in the darkness.  
“Yeah.” But she doesn’t elaborate. She doesn’t have the energy to. All she wants to do is sleep, but her mind is screaming a million different things, pulling her in too many directions.  
She feels Jen shift closer, a hand coming to rest on her hip. She lets out an inaudible sigh, relaxing gently.  
“I’ve got you. Just close your eyes.”  
She does. And when she still feels restless, Jen’s mouth is on her neck, fingers exploring her body in the darkness. Together, they can exorcise the demons from her mind.

* * *

 “Don’t push me away.”  
She feels Jen’s shoulders sag as she wraps her arms around her waist. It’s late, and the redhead’s office is illuminated only by the lamp on her desk. Outside, the sky is an angry black, a storm threatening to start. Jen pushes at her shoulders, a wordless demand to release her, but she knows if she does, she’ll never get an answer.  
“Talk to me, please.”  
“He’s made up his mind.” The words are said low and with a hint of regret, and the distant sound of thunder makes it barely audible.  
“You told him, right? Rule 5?”  
There’s a hint of a smile on Jen’s face, and she calls that a win, “In a manner of speaking.”  
“Good.”  
The rain slants hard against the window, the storm hitting full force. Her grip lessens for a second, and in that split second, Jen spins them around, pinning her against the window, hands pinned above her. The blinds are uncomfortable against her back.  
“Jen...” she starts, but the words die on her tongue as Jen’s mouth finds hers. She can’t catch the whimper that leaves the back of her throat as Jen’s free hand moves to unbutton her slacks. Jen pulls out of the kiss slowly, and the light behind her illuminates her face, eyes dark with arousal.  
“I don’t want to let you down.”  
She smiles softly, and if she could have move her hands, she would’ve stopped the tears falling from jade eyes.  
“You never let me down, Jenny.”  
When her hands are finally released, Jen’s mouth kissing a trail down her body, she tightens her fingers in her hair, feeling far more free than before.

* * *

  
“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”  
She’s already halfway out the door when Abby speaks. The question makes her smile because only Abby could phrase it like that. She’s missed it. It’s hard to get time to talk when she has an agency to run and Abby doesn’t need her now that Jethro’s back.  
She licks her lips, turns back towards her. Abby stands beside her computer monitors, hugging herself, looking lost and not as put together as she should’ve now that Jethro was home. And she’s nervous and terrified and she shouldn’t be. But Abby makes her feel too much.

* * *

  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
The words come out without her meaning to say them, and she steps into the lab, until she’s face-to-face with Abby. She’s brilliant, the double meaning dawning on her instantly. And God she’s terrified. But Abby smiles softly, and it’s like the world is right again. Abby takes her hand gently, and she allows the contact as their eyes meet.  
“Please don’t go.”  
And she doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
